All That I Need Is Love
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Serena is at the end of her ropes. Her life has turned upside down and now she’s about ready to give up. It’s so bad that she seeks to do the unthinkable. What happens when she finds love in a place and someone she never expected?
1. The Decision

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there!! I'm back again with a new story. I shouldn't be starting a new one right now but I can't help myself. Please read and review. If there are errors please ignore them I'm not in the mood to check for errors. _

_I don't own Sailor Moon at all only the plot of this story. Enjoy!!_

_----------------------------------_

_All That I Need is Love_

_Summary: Serena is at the end of her ropes. Her life has turned upside down and now she's about ready to give up. It's so bad that she seeks to do the unthinkable. What happens when she finds love in a place and someone she never expected?_

_Chapter 1: The Decision _

"Get out!!" a loud shout could be heard throughout the dark alleyway.

A young girl could be seen perched up against a large green dumpster. She immediately made her way to her feet while dusting off her pathetic excuse for clothing. Slowly she trotted down the dark alleyway heading to no where in particular.

'_Where am I going?'_ she thought adjusting her small hand bag strap on her shoulder, _'I have no place to go. No where to sleep. I just lost my apartment. What am I going to do?'_

She took another sip of the liquor she had in her grasp and continued down the path. The bitter liquid slid down her throat leaving a horrid taste in her mouth and causing her to jerk her head back and then forward. She spit a bit and stopped by a wall using her hand to steady herself. Her long blond hair that trailed to her mid-back stuck to her neck and face. Wiping her face a bit she sighed at the mascara stains that scared her arm. She was a wreck but for some reason she didn't really care anymore.

After a few more minutes she walked further out of the alley and into a large park where her skimpy material could be seen properly through the moonlight. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt, a mini black skirt with fishnet stockings and knee length leather boots. She held her shoulders tightly as if to shield herself from the cold. Tears could be seen trailing down her cheeks and chin as she sniffed back a bit however the cold weather wasn't making it any better. Much less she wasn't dressed appropriate to fit the weather conditions. Her blue eyes gazed at her surroundings. There were park benches everywhere and a plain field with trees was to the left where many parents would carry their kids to play on the swings and jungle gyms.

Biting her lip harshly she slowly made her way to a park bench. Her life had been one trial after the other ever since her existence on earth. She cursed herself for being so weak and tried her best to fight off the urge of crying yet again. She could only think of how bad it felt to be alone in this world with no one to care about. Stranded, neglected, depressed and alone, only a few words could explain the desperation and isolation she felt from the world. Did no one care for her? Would she always remain alone? Everyone she cared about and loved was dead.

"My life is over." she spoke distastefully as she gazed at the scenery, taking a seat on the park bench.

It was quiet and dark and she could remember a time when her life was lively and happy. A life that was better than this one, the life of a prostitute.

_FLASHBACK_

"Serena!!" came a loud yell from downstairs, the young blond peeped her head over the stairs balcony railing, "You're Dad and I are going out."

"Okay." she sighed closing her bedroom door and then rushing down the stairs towards her mother.

"Please Serena, take care of your brother." the blue haired woman stated while giving her 14 year old daughter a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

The young girl nodded while taking a quick glance over her shoulder at her brother who was watching TV and then she turned back to her mother. She stood by the door and watched as her mother entered the car with her father who waved to her, "See you when we get back!!"

Her mother screamed at her two children with a wide smile on her face. Closing the door behind her, she made her way towards her 12 year old brother who was now sitting on the couch. He had short flaky brown hair and dark brown eyes that stared curiously at her.

"Sammy, it's a school night." she muttered turning off the television, the bright light disappearing immediately from in front of him, "That's enough television."

"Awww man, I was watching that." he whined getting to his feet in anger.

She glared at him sternly and he did the same.

"You're not the boss of me Serena!!!" he yelled angrily and then without warning he rushed towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

The blond girl huffed placing her hands on her hips in anger.

'_That's what I get for being the responsible sister.'_ she thought bitterly rushing to her bedroom to finish her homework.

She was an honor student much to everyone's surprise. In times gone by she used to relax with her friends and not study at all, always spending her time at the arcade and sleeping in class. Later on, she began to get more serious with her work, studying harder and doing great on her tests thus becoming an honor student. The young blond made her way back downstairs after a few hours of studying. It was now twelve o'clock midnight and her parents had not reached back as yet. She peeped out the window of the dark room silently hoping to see at least one glimpse of her parents but no one came up the driveway.

Slowly she walked over to her sleeping brother who was curled up in a ball. Placing a blanket over him she sighed. Something just didn't feel right besides her parents going out tonight it wasn't like them to not call when they were going to be late coming home.

Taking a seat by the window sill she stared out the window, worry lingering on her face. Were they really alright? She could just hope with all her might that they were alright. Serena leaned her head slightly on the glass window and before long drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Sometime early the next morning she found out that her parents had been in a tragic car accident leaving them both dead.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I miss them so badly." she whispered burying her head in her knees.

She sniffed loudly while shivering ever so violently. No one could hear her crying out her pain in the distance to her knowledge she was alone, all alone. She took a quick gulp of the remaining liquor and broke the bottle on the bench. The sharp particulars could be seen scattered on the concrete ground as the young girl gazed at it dully as if thinking over the matter seriously. Was she really going to do this? Was she never going to have any joy in her life again?

In a quick motion she took the broken bottle and slashed it across her right wrist. She winched terrible in pain, biting her tongue as if to command her body to not give in to the pain. Blood seeped immediately out of her wrist and she stared at it immensely. This was her usual routine. Every time she was finished with her job that made her sick to her stomach she would slash her wrist. It was the only possible way in her mind that could help her deal with the emptiness she was feeling. She held her hand out for a while just looking at it.

'_Here comes the other one.' _she thought taking the bottle into her bloody right hand.

She repeated the process slashing her left hand in a quick motion. However, this time she cut herself too deep. She winched again but an agonizing scream followed. Falling to the floor she cuddled into ball rocking herself a bit while tears traveled from her face to the pavement. She breathed heavily trying her best to take in as much air as possible. Whimpering loudly in pain, hysterical gasping could be heard in the distance.

'_What did I do wrong?'_ she asked herself, after the pain had died a bit, _'Why did my parents have to leave me? Was I such a bad child that they had to be killed and leave me alone?' _

She took a deep breath still lying in a small puddle of blood, her blond hair spread vibrantly across the concrete floor. Her skin was pale and her lips chapped from the cold weather. Nothing could make her feel better or no one. This was the road she had taken and the life she had chosen. Nothing or no one could make it better for her. Straining she ushered herself upwards into a sitting position. A soft droplet hit her shoulder and she quickly looked up to the sky. The white moon was shining brightly above illuminating the air and causing a calm feeling to dwell on the girl staring at it. As soon as she was contented with the sight before her a dark black cloud slowly began to cover the bright moon. Without warning a few more droplets fell and instantly the rain began to pour heavily on her drenching her body entirely. Her skimpy outfit stuck to her body like a second skin while she sat absentmindedly in the rain.

Slowly her pale hands moved towards her black purse that was lying on the bench. She took out a small pocket knife out of her purse and held it firmly in her grasp. Staggering lightly she slowly made her way to her feet, still breathing heavily. Her cerulean eyes were dull as she gazed silently at the knife in her hand. The heavy rain rolled off of it quickly and she could she the icy blade cling its reflection from the sole street lamp that stood only a few feet away. She licked her lip while placing both hands around the handle of the knife. Just as she was about to plunge the knife into her stomach she heard a voice in her head call out to her.

'_**STOP!!!!' **_

Her eyes shot up and looked around immediately wondering who could have possibility said that.

'_I must be going crazy.'_ she thought gripping the knife tightly and holding it close to her bosom.

'_**STOP!!!! Don't do it!! It's not worth it!' **_the voice came again.

'_What?'_ she thought realizing that it was none other than her good conscience that was talking to her.

'_**Don't do it you're worth more than that.'**_

'_I have no choice. It's the only way.' _the blond bit her lip, looking at her bloody hand.

_//Do it!! You're pathetic. You're a loser.//_ another voice rang frightening her with its rage, _//You have nothing else more to live for. Just do it. KILL YOURSELF!!!///_

'_**No!! Trust me there's more to life. There is another way.' **_

'_I…'_ she thought tears streaming down her face.

_//DO IT NOW!!//_

'_**Don't do it!!'**_

_//You got to do it. Don't you see no one loves you.// _her bad conscience chuckled making her gasp//If they did, would they have left you?//

The thought struck her hard. If her parents did love her they would not have left her, nor would they have gotten into that accident. Crying she could hear the thoughts going back and forth, one trying to convince her of doing this and another telling her not to. She placed her hands to the side of her face feeling the place spin around her.

_//DO IT!!!//_

'_**Don't do it!!'**_

_//DO IT!!!//_

'_**Don't do it!!'**_

"ENOUGH!!" she yelled desperately, bowing her head low letting her bangs hit her forehead, "You're right, I'll do it."

She held the knife tightly in her grasp, "If there is anyone out there!! Anyone…anyone who can help me…SAY SOMETHING!!!"

She cried desperately listening for someone to come and tell her that there was more to her life than the road she was living. Surely someone care about her enough to stop her. Her eyes search through the darkness and she could see few people walking on the sidewalk a few meters away. But unfortunately no one came or bothered to even look in her direction.

'_This is it.'_ she bit her lip harshly holding the knife in her grasp once again and positioning it upwards getting ready to strike herself in the stomach,_ 'It's better than living this empty life.'_

In taking a deep breath she lifted the knife and pulled it downwards heading towards her stomach.

"HEY!!! What are you doing?" came a strong voice, startling her immediately.

Without noticing what she was doing she slid the knife slightly to her left slightly bruising her side in the process and instantly dropping the knife to the floor. A loud clinging noise could be heard as she turned her attention up to the person whom had startled her.

_----------------------------------_

_Well that's it for the first chapter!! Let me know what you think. I know I've stain Serena's character a bit making her a prostitute but its all for a reason. Next chapter I'll explain but in the meantime, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Lata!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


	2. Choices

_PhantasyDreamer: Hi guys! I'm back after such a long time. Sorry for the late post and not having this chapter up but you know how life is. Anyway, I really want to thank all who reviewed for your encouraging and heart filled reviews. I didn't expect to get that much reviews but I'm thankful regardless. Well you all have been waiting a year so here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. _

_I don't own Sailor Moon at all only my characters and plot. Enjoy!!_

* * *

_**All That I Need is Love**_

_**Chapter 2: Choices** _

_Last time: In taking a deep breath she lifted the knife and pulled it downwards heading towards her stomach. "HEY!!! What are you doing?" came a strong voice, startling her immediately. Without noticing what she was doing she slid the knife slightly to her left slightly bruising her side in the process and instantly dropping the knife to the floor. A loud clinging noise could be heard as she turned her attention up to the person whom had startled her. _

_The story continues…_

---------------------------

Serena stared at the figure in front of her. Who was he and why was he trying to stop her? Did he even know her? She frown waiting for a moment to see what he was doing but unfortunately he did nothing but watch her intently. In a quick flash she picked up the knife getting ready to defend herself. The young man just gazed at her inquisitively wondering what she was thinking. A few more seconds passed by as they both gazed at each other neither one daring to utter a word. Crystal blue eyes stared back at midnight blue eyes. And all that their expressions held were '_What are you doing?'. _When the young man couldn't take the silence anymore he spoke.

"Miss, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she muttered dangerously and after a few seconds she spoke again, sarcasm trailing heavily in her voice, "I'm trying to kill myself."

The man before her was a bit taken back by her honesty. She was trying to kill herself? Besides what person in their right mind voluntarily admits that? Surely she was joking but he could tell by the look on her face that she was serious. He took a step forward and she instinctively pointed the knife towards him.

"Don't you dare take another step!!" she yelled, her eyes gleaming with anger.

"Miss…" the raven-haired man paused, "Trust me there can't be anything that bad in your life that can cause you to want to do this."

Her crystal blue eyes soften and then glared at him dangerously.

"You know nothing about me." she muttered, gripping her weapon tightly while the heavy rain continued to pour down on her.

He let off a sigh, clutching his umbrella firmly in his grasp, "You're right. I know nothing about you. But I do know one thing."

The blond arched an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"What's that?"

"There is one man in this world that loves you more than anyone else could."

"Shut up!! You don't know me and you're not going to try to sweet talk me either!!" she yelled, her face steaming a bright red.

"No, no miss. You've got it all wrong." he began making a step towards him, "I'm only trying to help."

She glared at him, pushing her long blond hair out of her face. The young man gazed at the girl skeptically. He could see that she had been hurt somehow and by the way she was dressed he knew right off the bat that she was a prostitute. He let off a deep sigh and let his eyes travel towards the knife she held tightly in her grasp. He could see blood seeping out of her wrist and then rolling off of the knife and onto the floor. She was breathing heavily obviously out of breath but she still managed to keep her stance. The young man walked a bit further towards her and she tensed immediately.

"I said stay back!!" she yelled, pointing her knife threateningly at him.

He frowned while placing his left hand in his pocket.

"Fine." he stated in defeat, "If you wish to kill yourself then I'm not stopping you. I am going to stay right here and watch you do so."

Serena's eyes widen in fear. He was going to do what? Why would he even care if she wanted to throw her life away? Who was he anyway? The young girl growled at him refusing to believe a word he had just said.

"Go ahead." he urged with a slight smirk, "Don't let me stop you. Just know that after you deliver the stab wound I'll be carrying you to the hospital and if you die I'll just have to live with the fact that I tried to stop you."

"Shut up!!" she screamed in agony as she raised the knife high into the air and brought it back down in a quick motion.

She stopped mid-air with the knife coming close towards her chest. Her crystal blue eyes glittered with pain as she gazed at the young man who stared intently at her with concern. She couldn't do it at all. She couldn't do it with him standing right there watching her. In an instant the knife fell to the floor leaving a loud clinging sound behind. He watched curiously as she clutched her side in pain then stared at him with a harsh glare. What was his purpose for being here?

'_Why won't he leave? Why won't he just let me be?' _

"I can't do it." she whispered, falling to her knees.

A loud thud followed. She turned her eyes up towards the mysterious man holding the white umbrella. He was tall and slim and had short flaky black hair. She smirked at the way he was dressed. She quickly came to the assumption that he was a businessman and the briefcase that was clinging on his right wrist was enough fact to cause her to believe that. Serena's head began to spin slowly and her vision became quite blurry. She staggered forward and cringed at the pain she was feeling. Lifting her fingers in front of her face she gazed dully at the bloodstains.

'_What have I done?' _she thought and before long collapsed onto the floor.

_~*~THE APARTMENT~*~_

Serena moaned slightly from the pain she was feeling. She turned to her right from the heat immediately wiping the sweat from her face while taking a deep breath before slowly sitting up. For some reason she felt warm and wondered why since the last thing she remembered was collapsing onto the pavement in the rain. Her blue eyes opened to reveal a small living room. A small table stood in front of the couch she was sitting on containing her small bag and more surprisingly her knife. Various items from her bag were scattered on the table.

Her eyes widen in fear. Was he searching through her stuff?

"You're awake." the young man stated, instantly startling her. She straightened herself and glanced over her right shoulder to see a tall man walking towards her from the kitchen with two cups of tea in his hands.

She gasped turning back around quickly, trying her best to hide the blush on her face. When he came into her view she let out a deep exhale trying her best to calm herself down. Besides, she didn't know why she was blushing in the first place. She didn't know this guy at all. She had no idea who he was and yet she was sitting on his couch feeling nervous for no apparent reason. Serena watched the raven-haired man intently as he placed the mugs on the table before sitting on it with a slight frown on his face.

"You scared me for a second." he muttered with a small smile, "You've been out for a few hours. I thought you would've come to sooner."

The tall man sat in front of her staring her with compassion and understanding trailing in his deep blue eyes. Serena's eyes narrowed a bit gazing at him skeptically. She could read what he was thinking and she didn't like it one bit. She wasn't the least bit happy anymore of how close he was in front of her face but she tried her best not to show it. Plus she didn't quite understand what she was doing in his apartment in the first place. She was quite sure she was either dead or in the hospital but not in a stranger's apartment.

He felt her forehead and she flinched at him knocking his hand away. He smirked and let off a sigh. Taking one of the mugs into his hands, he slowly handed it to her.

"Here." he whispered while she stared at the concoction, "Take this. It will help make you feel better."

Was it poison? She frowned and after a few seconds she took it from him. Placing it to her mouth, she stared him with teary eyes.

'_No.'_ she thought, _'I can't show any weakness. I have to get out of here as soon as possible. Who knows what kind of guy he is? He may be nice right now but I don't want to stick around to find out his true colors.'_

"You have no fever. That's great." he stated, breaking her out of her thoughts.

He got to his feet and headed towards the kitchen area.

'_Now's my chance.'_ she smirked, placing the mug on the table.

The young girl swung her legs slowly around placing them on the floor. She struggled to get to her feet but when she did she immediately dashed for the door bare foot and all. She was almost there when a sharp pain struck her hard on her left side. She gasped in pain clutching her left side dangerously. Before she knew what was happening she was heading straight towards the floor. Her crystal blue eyes gazed in shock as the young man caught her before she fell to the floor.

"If you wanted to leave you could've just said so." he stated in a slight whisper, gripping her shoulder firmly, "However, you're in no condition right now to go roaming the streets."

She turned her eyes upwards to glare at him. Clutching his white long sleeve she uttered the only word that came to her mind.

"Why…?"

"Because I know exactly how you feel, I know what it feels like to be alone. I also heard you screaming for help."

'_So, someone did hear.'_

Serena gasped, turning away sadly. Slowly he placed her left arm around his neck and lifted her into his arms. He carried her back to the couch while she stared up at him completely confused. Why was he being so nice to her? A stranger? Someone as dirty as she was, someone who had committed the most horrible sin with single men, drug dealers and even married men. How could he even look at her as if she was a decent person? She knew deep down in her heart that she wasn't decent because she was taught as a child that prostitution was wrong. And here she was as an adult living as a prostitute. He gently placed her on the couch and went back to the kitchen to get some food for her to eat. Sitting on the table once again he began feeding the young girl.

After a few bites of oats she spoke, "Do you know that I'm a…a prostitute?"

He nodded in response and continued feeding her. Silence followed soon after and for some reason it bugged her. She was confused in so many ways.

"Why did you bring me here? To your house and not the hospital?" she asked, pulling the blanket that once covered her close to her chin.

The young man sighed placing the bowl on the table next to the mug, "I would've brought you to the hospital if it was closer but since your injuries weren't fatal I figured it would be easier to just bring you to my home instead. Plus I did all I could to bandage up your wounds the best way I know how."

He smirked causing her to look at her wrists. They were white bandages surrounding her writs and when she lifted up the white shirt she was wearing she saw a large bandage surrounding her lower chest area and stomach area. She bowed her head letting her blond short bangs cover her eyes.

"We can go to the hospital tomorrow for a quick check up if you want."

"Thank you, sir." she nodded, realizing that he said _we_ instead of stating that she would go by herself.

"Uh…that's right." he paused while scratching the back of his head, "My name is Darien Shields."

He outstretched his hand to hers and she shook it reluctantly.

She paused a bit nervous, "Serena…my name is Serena Tsukino."

Darien nodded in recognition. He got up and took a seat in a chair close by. He watched as Serena lie back down on the couch and placed her head on the pillow, pulling the large gray blanket up to her chin. For some unknown reason after eating she felt quite cold.

Her crystal blue eyes turned towards Darien to see him yawning. The young girl's eyes traveled up towards the clock that stood on the wall. It read 1 o'clock a.m. She knew she had finished working early at 10 o'clock and went to the park afterwards, showing that she was out for three hours after she had collapsed on the pavement. Serena turned back to the young man to see him sleeping. The room was still illuminated with light causing too much heat to radiate on her face. She was tempted to go turn it off much less thank her rescuer for stopping her from making the biggest mistake of her life. But she decided against it. She didn't want to do something she would regret later instead she just closed her eyes and before long the phone rang.

Darien sprung to his feet to answer it with a droopy look on his face. After a few minutes of talking he came back towards her with a smile on her face. He took a seat back in the chair and stared at the blond haired girl. Something about her just made him what to reach out and help her with her pain. He could see that she had been through a lot to want to kill herself and although she didn't do it. He knew the thought would always remain in her heart to do it whenever she gets depress again.

Serena got up getting Darien's attention. She held her head in pain while shaking her hair lightly.

"What is it?" he asked, immediately making his way to her side.

"My head hurts, that's all." she whispered, holding a sad look on her face.

He went to the kitchen and brought her two aspirins. She took them and popped them into her mouth. Darien took a seat next to her on the couch while she sat there wondering if she would make it now that she had chosen to give up on her profession.

"Don't worry Serena, first thing at 8 we're going to the doctor."

"Thank you."

There was immediate silence as they both sat on the couch in deep thought. Serena could see that Darien was sleeping slightly on his arm but she didn't care. She just kept wondering why this guy was being so nice to her. There had to be a reason. There just had to be a reason why he showed her so much compassion. He was just different. Too different from all the men she met in her life. After a long pause she tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. His dark eyes immediately turned towards her.

"Do you always take strays into your house?" she asked, taking Darien by surprise.

The young man let out a chuckle catching Serena off guard. After a moment he smiled, "No. Actually you're the first."

She nodded surprisingly and then frowned when she realized what he had just said, "Okay…Hey!! Wait a minute, one more question. If I had been a male, would you have helped me as well?"

Darien folded his arms and stared her seriously, then replied, "Of course I would. I don't think however, that I would be able to lift him up and bring him to my apartment but I would still help in any way I could. I would do the same thing I did for you."

Serena's crystal blue eyes stared the guy with happiness. She could see the sincerity in his dark eyes and knew for sure that he was telling her the truth. Where did this guy come from? Darien smirked at her while she gave him a genuine smile. Out of nowhere they both burst out into a fit of laughter until the doorbell rang. The young man instantly walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a plump brown haired lady in her mid-fifties. She slowly walked into the apartment with an intrigue smile on her face. Serena, curious by nature turned to gaze at the woman.

"Serena, this is my aunt Muriel." the raven haired man stated, placing his hands on her shoulders, "She'll be staying with you for the night."

The young blond arched an eyebrow, "But…why?"

She asked instantly slapping her hand over her mouth.

Darien smirked as his aunt made her way to sit on the conch next to the girl.

"Darien has told me all about his encounter with you in the park." she began while reaching for the young girl's hand, "He asked me to come and provide some sort of support. I'm just sorry I couldn't make it sooner but I'm here now and I want to help."

Serena turned to Darien and then Muriel. What was going on? She snatched her hand away from the lady and frowned at both of them. Closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh while she clenched her fists. Slowly she then opened her eyes.

"I wish to leave." she replied hastily, making her way to her feet, "I don't need your pity so just leave me alone. I never asked for all of this."

She spat as she tried to push her way past Muriel who had just stood immediately after her outburst. Darien frowned as he rushed to stop her from leaving the room.

"Serena…my aunt is here to help you. I know you need someone to talk to right now and I just thought it would be easier for you to talk to a female instead of me." he replied sternly, placing his hands in his pockets while she glared dangerously at him, "Besides I thought you would be more at ease knowing that she is here. I figured it would be pretty awkward to be spending the night in a single man's apartment alone after what you've been through."

The blond let off a heavy sigh and turned to look at the man that had stopped her from killing herself.

"Fine." she muttered, bowing her head in shame.

Muriel walked towards the young girl and helped her walk towards the bedroom.

_~*~THE HOSPITAL~*~_

Darien yawn a bit creasing his eyebrows. Here he was in the hospital waiting with his aunt for Serena to finish her rounds of test that he had offered to pay for. He didn't know why he did it but he felt such a connection to this girl. Maybe it was because he knew how she felt that cause him to want to make such a decision. He told himself he would feel much better knowing that she was okay before she headed out on her merry way. Whatever it was that caused him to do this he just knew he wouldn't feel better until all her tests were done.

"Darien…" his aunt spoke taking him out of his thoughts, "Do you know anything else besides what you told about me about Serena?"

"No." he frowned, folding his arms across her chest.

Muriel sat back in the gray hospital chair and sighed, "You know it's a shame too. The poor girl has been through a lot. I can't blame her for not wanting to talk to me last night."

She stated with playing with her purse, "And what's even worse are the horrible nightmares she had last night. I could tell that she must have been beaten many times. All her screams were horrible."

Darien turned to his aunt to see her lip quivering a bit. He instantly placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile that everything would be okay. Time passed by quickly and by the end of the day all of Serena's tests were finished. However, before they left the doctor called all three of them into his office. One of the results came back and he wanted to alert them immediately of his findings. They all walked slowly into the room to see a nurse placing a manila folder on his desk. She then exited the room as quickly as possible. He ushered them to sit down before Darien closed the door.

"I have called you all in to see to you about Serena's prognosis." he began, placing his glasses onto his face, "I know I should be relaying this information to just Serena only but she has assured me that she doesn't mind me telling you all about her health."

"So?" the young blond asked a bit nervous by his speech, "What's the prognosis?"

He closed the folder and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to say this Serena but your blood work came back positive for HIV Aids."

He frowned, letting out a deep sigh.

"What?!!" Muriel screamed, holding her head.

Before long a loud thud was heard and when they all looked to their left they saw Serena lying on the floor motionless.

"SERENA!!" Darien yelled, rushing to her side.

* * *

_Well that's it!! So sorry it took me a whole year to get this out but a lot of things happened that stopped me. The usual being writer's block. Another thing, I know that the last part with the hospital was rushed but I really wanted to post this chapter so please ignore it. I don't know how long it takes to get the results for a test like that. I'll research it and place it in later. _

_Anyway since the new chapter is here now and it's now my time to explain why I made Serena a prostitute. I did this because I wanted to write a self fulfilling story about someone on the edge of their ropes trying to find a meaning to their life. This is my first Christian story I have taken the time to write and I'm very proud of it. From looking on this site I don't see many stories like this and the ones I've found don't get many reviews. But I don't care about that. I just want to use my talent of writing to share the good news of God to all my readers. This story is made up and not based on real events. I got the idea from an African movie and I also used the songs, "Can Anybody Hear Her?" sung by Casting Crowns and "All That I Need is Love" sung by Cece Winans as inspiration. I hope this story in the end helps someone know how much God loves them. Please review._

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_


	3. A New Day

_PhantasyDreamer: Well I'm back with a new chapter. It's been so long but I haven't forgotten this story or my others as well. I've just been really busy with lots of stuff in my life right now. First off, I want to say thanks to everyone for all the reviews, I appreciate it so much and it has also kept me from given up on my other stories. I don't want to keep you all from reading, so enjoy the story._

_I don't own Sailor Moon at all. (Sighs)_

* * *

_**All That I Need is Love**_

_**Chapter 3: A New Day**_

_Last time: He closed the folder and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to say this Serena but your blood work came back positive for HIV Aids." He frowned, letting out a deep sigh. _

"_What?!!" Muriel screamed, holding her head. Before long a loud thud was heard and when they all looked to their left they saw Serena lying on the floor motionless. "SERENA!!" Darien yelled, rushing to her side._

_The story continues…_

---------------------------

"Serena!! Serena, wake up!!" he yelled, shaking her lightly.

The black haired man frowned at the young girl who lay semi-unconscious in his arms. No matter how many times he tried to shake her she just wouldn't budge or wake up. Muriel stood close to the door watching in horror as her nephew tried his best to wake the young girl. Before long the doctor came to her side and rubbed a small piece of smelling salt across her nose and in an instant she began to stir.

"Serena." Darien whispered with joy, helping her into a sitting position and then onto her feet.

She gave him a weary smile and then turned to the doctor with a frown plastered heavily on her face.

"Ms. Tsukino, are you alright?" the elderly man asked, with concern.

The blond shook her head sadly telling him no. Slowly, the two young people proceeded to sit back in their separate chairs. Darien gave Serena a concerned look but she shrugged it off feeling quite dirty. How could she let herself contract such a disease? But what was worst was how would she be able to continue living knowing that she had such a virus and death sentence? Sure there were pills she could take now to help but her life would never be the same again. Staring dully at the floor Serena let out a deep sigh. Silence grew within the room as all eyes lay on the doctor.

The elderly man frowned, this was bad, no this was very bad. He could see by the look on Serena's face that she was very unstable and would try to do anything to get away from this pain in her life. He also saw the scars on her wrist and upper arms and knew in an instant that she was used to cutting herself. Scanning her silently, he could see her trying her best to hide them by tugging the sleeve of the dress downwards. Lifting up the papers in his hands once again he let out a deep exhale, in an attempt to calm himself down. He turned to Serena and Darien. Muriel was still standing by the door with her hands close to her chest as if she was still in a state of shock but she said nothing.

"Serena…" he began, clearing his throat, "As I was saying before you collapsed. You tested positive for AIDS. The good news is that we have medication that can help you with this disease. Unfortunately, according to the test results, you have…"

He continued talking and all the young girl heard was _'blah, blah, blah'. _It was as if time had stopped at that specific moment, leaving her in a dazzled state. How could she have let this happen to her? That's all she kept thinking. How? Why? And when? Wasn't it bad enough that she had lost everyone in her life to cause her to choose the lifestyle of a prostitute? Wasn't it even worse that she felt like she had no other skills in life than to keep selling her body to men? She curled her hands in her lap, creasing her dress dangerously. She was mad, more at herself than anyone else. Why had life thrown such a bad ball at her to mess her life up?

The doctor stopped for a moment, feeling his voice breaking. His grayish eyes stared at the young blond haired girl with compassion. Why did he feel so bad to tell this girl that she wouldn't be living much longer? Was it because she reminded him of his daughter who had the same fate a few years ago because of her pernicious lifestyle? He closed his eyes reasoning with himself that he should continue and begin delivering treatment as soon as possible. He was about to continue when a knock on the door interrupted him.

He frowned.

The door creaked open slightly almost hitting Muriel in the process, "Dr. Strather…"

A soft voice whispered almost irritating him. Besides, he was in a very important meeting with a patient. What could she possibly want?

"Yes." he replied, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Dr. Strather." she began, entering the room and quickly closing the door behind her, "But there seems to be a mistake."

He arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"A mistake?" he echoed, "What are you talking about Alice?"

The brunette haired woman stepped fully into the room where her white nurse outfit came into view. She closed the door and then gently placed a yellow manila folder on the table nervously. Doctor Strather eyed her cautiously wondering what the meaning of her out burst was.

"I'm real sorry doctor, but the results you hold in your hands are not for Ms. Serena Tsukino." she stated, sadly.

He arched an eyebrow while staring at her curiously.

"How is that so?"

She twiddled her thumbs before looking in his direction.

"You see, I was in a hurry to get …"

_~*~THE BRIDGE~*~_

Serena stood still on a bridge as she gazed vaguely at the water below. Despite what happened the previous night she still felt like ending her life. It didn't matter that Darien had tried to stop her, she still felt empty inside. And knowing that she was this close to dying in the hospital didn't make things easier for her. She slowly climbed onto the concrete railing of the bridge and stood up getting ready to throw herself into the water below. Her lilac long sleeve dress blew lightly in the wind while she inhaled deeply as if to clear her mind of the impending pain that would soon follow. Stretching her arms out, she turned her heads upwards.

"At least this time I won't have to feel too much pain." she whispered, taking a deep breath once again.

But before she could make the plunge she heard heavy footsteps heading her way. Turning her head slightly to the right she saw Darien running in a quick flash towards her. She could see his dark eyes pleading at her to stop but she didn't seem to care one bit.

"Serena!! Don't you dare make another step!!" he warned, stopping to catch his breath.

He bent over a little, placing his hands on his knees to help him catch his breath properly.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Can't you see that I want to die?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Serena…. please…please don't do this." he pleaded, making his way slowly towards her.

She frowned at him and turned her attention back to the river below.

"Just watch me, Darien." she stated and in an instant she stepped off of the ledge.

"NOOOO!!"

Darien rushed as fast as he could towards the ledge and as he leaned over he caught her by her wrist. Serena gasped immediately realizing that the young man had caught her. She wiggled the best way she could to get him to let go of her but he didn't budge. She just couldn't understand how he could've reached her so quickly.

"Darien, please!! Leave me alone!!"

"I won't give up on you, Serena." he replied, struggling to pull her up.

"W-Why?" she choked out.

"Because I know how you feel. This may sound corny but I've been here before." he stated, grunting when he felt her hand slip a bit.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were a male prostitute?"

Darien chuckled, almost losing his grip on her wrist. He placed his left foot on the lower edge of the railing to support him from slipping and completely losing his grip. His arm still stretched over the railing trying his best to hold the young girl.

"Serena…of course not!! I just can relate to your pain." he muttered, struggling to keep her steady, "Please let me help you."

She looked up to him after listening to his kind words. But nothing he said could change what she was. She was dirty, filthy and alone. She almost thought that her life was over when the doctor said she had AIDS. But the result was a mistake. She was clean as a whistle and as healthy as anyone could be. The blond haired girl closed her eyes. She should be grateful.

'_I should be thankful.'_ she thought bitterly, _'After all he did pay for the test and took me in out of the cold rain last night.'_

Without thinking the matter over anymore, she pushed her right hand in his direction and after a few seconds he caught it. As quickly as he could, he pulled her with much effort over the railing with her help. When she was finally over the railing, she stood still and looked at him with tears running down her face.

"Like I said, I won't leave. Even if I have to drag you back to that hospital to make sure you're okay." he smirked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" she asked, still looking for reassurance.

"The moment I stepped in last night was the moment I got involved." he began as she saw the sincerity in his eyes, "I don't know what the real reason behind your actions is but I'm willing to help you if I can and if you're willing to be help. However, I don't want to witness you killing yourself. I don't think I can forgive myself if I had to see that happen."

Her lips trembled in shock at his heartfelt words. How could a stranger be so nice? Did he want something or was he just playing with her mind? She shook her head trying to erase such thoughts. There was something really different about this guy. She just couldn't tell what it was.

Darien gazed at the girl inquisitively. He just didn't know what else to do. He had been in her position before and knew what it felt like to be all alone with no one to help or even care about his well being. He knew that he couldn't control her actions and if she wanted to do it, she would no matter what he said. He just hoped he could convince her otherwise. But what if it wasn't enough? The young man blinked his eyes a few times and continued to look at the girl in silence. He could see that she was staring at him, examining him, as if contemplating on what decision to make. After a few more minutes she spoke.

"Darien." she paused and he nodded his head towards her, "Thank you."

She took a step forward and then rushed to embrace him. Darien was taken back by her action and let out a slight cough when she collided into him. He returned her embrace and sighed, hearing her cry in his arms. His dark eyes gazed down at the young girl in his arms and frowned. What would really become of her if she was really sick?

'_Would she have done it? Would she have killed herself?'_

_~*~FLASHBACK – A FEW HOURS EARLIER~*~ _

Darien couldn't believe his ears. Serena, the young girl he met just last night had AIDS. It wasn't as if he didn't suspect that there was a possibility that this could happen since she was a prostitute but he just didn't imagine that the results would come back positive. He folded his arms and observed the young girl. She was fidgeting with her fingers and her face was completely pale while she exhaled deeply.

'_Somehow, we'll make it through this.'_ he thought, blinking repeatedly realizing what he had just thought.

He shook his head, _'What am I thinking here? We'll make it through this? I barely know this girl…but somehow I feel real sorry for her.' _

The young man closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as the doctor continued to deliver the news to Serena. His midnight blue eyes stared the doctor with interest wondering if this was just a dream or not. Sadly, he realized that it wasn't. After a few minutes the door creaked open slightly almost hitting his aunt in the process. She immediately moved out of the way and then took a seat close by.

"Dr. Starther…"

A soft voice whispered taking the young man by surprise.

"Yes." the doctor replied, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

The raven haired man continued to look on with curiosity wondering what was happening while Serena sat next to him with her hands on her head. Was there a mistake? It couldn't be? He frowned. He didn't want to get his hopes up but something looked weird. Folding his arms, he leaned back in the chair.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Dr. Strather." she began entering the room and quickly closing the door behind her, "But there seems to be a mistake."

Darien gasped as his aunt turned her eyes towards him. He could see hope lingering there but he didn't want to say anything. It was better to just wait and see what would develop.

"A mistake?" the doctor echoed, "What are you talking about Alice?"

The brunette haired woman stepped fully into the room where her white nurse outfit came into view. She gently placed a manila folder on the table nervously. Doctor Strather eyed her cautiously wondering what the meaning of her out burst was. The young man couldn't help but hold his breath. Was he right about his assumption that there was indeed a mistake?

"I'm real sorry, doctor but the results you hold are not for Ms. Serena Tsukino." she stated, sadly.

The elderly man arched an eyebrow while staring at the young nurse curiously.

"How is that so?"

She twiddled her thumbs before looking in his direction.

"You see, I was in a hurry to get to Dr. Talon's office to deliver the test results for his patient and on the way there I bumped into Sheryl." she began while bowing her head as if embarrassed.

The doctor cleared his throat urging her to go on.

"Sheryl and I both unexpectedly had results for patients who did an HIV test. Our test slipped out of the folders and got mixed up. We were both in such a rush that we quickly exchanged a few words and then left. Unfortunately, I apologize please forgive me for this…" she stated and the doctor arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

He held the folder in his grasp took a quick glance at it and then placed it back on the desk stubbornly. He refused to believe that he had made a mistake as well, without realizing that the name was indeed incorrect. Meanwhile Darien and Muriel had a look of shock on their faces at the realization that the news bestowed upon them was false.

"What is it?"

"I took a look at the results for Dr. Talon's patient. I know it's unethical but I just couldn't help myself." she bowed her head in shame, "You see and this will sound crazy but the girl is my friend and coincidently her name is Serena."

"So, how did you know I had the correct results?"

She bowed her head in shame before answering.

"Well…you see…Sheryl is the only person I bumped into while rushing to Doctor Talon's office. She told me she was going to your office with her results so I knew after Doctor Talon told my friend that she was clean that there was indeed a mistake." she bit her lip anxiously, "I already knew from the results that my friend has AIDS. I'm so sorry but if I did not read the results your patient would be on medication for a disease she does not have."

The doctor frowned at her statement and let out a deep exhale.

"Alright." he took the other folder from the desk and examined it before turning his eyes towards the young nurse.

"Please forgive me." she whispered, on the verge of tears.

"That will be all, Alice. We'll discuss this later."

"Thank you."

A few minutes of silence passed as soon as the nurse left the room, tension was building up and Serena couldn't help but shake vigorously. What was she to do anyway? Here she was just given the news that she was sick and then heard by the nurse that the doctor had the wrong results for his patient. She sucked in a breath and Dairen turned towards her, patting her lightly on her back.

'_Was this lady really serious? The results are negative?' _

Darien frowned and turned his eyes to the doctor who has a serious expression on his face. He exhaled again and then began speaking to them. The young man listened as the doctor corrected his mistake and apologized deeply for the trauma he must have caused the blond haired girl. He went on a few more minutes telling her of her correct results and giving her a clean bill of health.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Tsukino for the trauma I must have caused." he paused, and Serena just stared blankly at him, "You're healthy and everything is fine with you. If you want we can also re-run the tests to be sure."

Serena nodded and shook her head telling him no since she didn't want to have to worry again. The blond haired girl then made her way to her feet with a frown on her face. She began walking to the door ignoring both Dairen and Muriel but before she exited the room she turned back to the door with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, doctor." she whispered as she sprinted out of the room.

"Serena!! Serena, wait!!" Darien yelled, rushing after her as she made her way out of the hospital.

_~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~ _

The young raven haired man continued to hug the young girl as she cried into his shirt. Thinking back at what just happened a few hours ago made him realize how lucky he had been to have changed his life a few years ago. He never knew what love was until he met Jesus Christ. But he had to admit that he was just as mess up as Serena was before his life changing experience. With no parents to lean on from the start, things just went down hill from there. He frown a bit wondering what would become of this girl now. Where would she go and would she go back to the same lifestyle?

"Serena…" he paused, pushing her forward.

She gazed up at him wiping her tears.

"I want you to know that if you need help with anything, I'm here for you."

The young blond bit her lip as she wiped her eyes once again.

"Thank you Darien." she whispered, getting out of his embrace, "You're the nicest guy I ever met. I really hope that you're truly genuine."

He smirked at her, deciding it was best not to answer her comment. Besides, he didn't know what she would expect him to say anyway.

They both walked in silence wondering where they would go from here. Serena was healthy and had no sickness but she however had no place to stay. Apparently no job either but he knew she couldn't stay with him. He frowned, while walking next to her. He took a quick glance at her and turned away. This girl had been through a lot and he could see that his aunt was right. She had been beaten, probably the same night he met her. She had a slight bruise on the side of her neck and shoulder but the dress she wore tried its best to cover the wound. Darien sighed, there was much to be done but he knew with faith things could change. After a few seconds he turned to the young girl who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Let's hurry my aunt is waiting on us."

"Alright."

_~*~THE CAFE~*~ _

Muriel sat in a small chair in an outside booth at a local café. She sighed in deep thought wondering where her nephew could be. After Serena ran out of the room, he rushed after her but she had disappeared immediately. He stopped for a moment and told her to stay by the café until he was able to find Serena. It had been almost twenty minutes and she had not seen him as yet. The elderly lady hoped with all her might that Serena had not tried to do something like trying to kill herself again. She sat silently sipping a cup of tea while contemplating more on the situation. She really didn't know what should be the next step in order to help the young girl but she knew things would be difficult. No matter which way she looked at it, things were going to be really difficult.

'_Things will work out. I know it will with the help of the Lord.'_

A few more minutes passed by and Darien and Serena walked up to her table. They all greeted each other and took a seat together. Darien and Muriel ordered something to eat while Serena sat still as if in a daze. She wasn't hungry but she didn't want to ruin anything for anyone so she ordered a smoothie and stayed with them trying to brighten up her mood. More time passed by as the three stood there reminisce however Serena was silent as Darien and his aunt did some catching up in their lives. Muriel then turned her attention to the blond girl when she realized how silent she was.

"Serena, could you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

The blond haired girl paused for a minute.

She didn't know if she should but she figured that they were nice enough people and had done so much for her within the last twenty four hours that they deserved to at least know some truth about her life. Although she wasn't sure she should tell them everything. She should at least let them know why she felt so sad and empty.

"I'm a prostitute, been one for six years and I have no living relatives. I live alone in a rundown apartment on cherry lane, the one I was just kicked out of a last night." she frowned, as the memory flashed before her eyes, "I hate my profession but it's all the skills I have. I have no one or nowhere else to go that's why I know it's useless to live now, to live this pathetic and empty life."

"Don't say that my dear. Things will get better." Muriel smirked, touching the young girl's hand, "I know it will. Darien and I will help you in any way we can but you have to promise me that you will try to get some help and not go to the length of trying to kill yourself again…please Serena."

The young girl locked eyes with the woman. The intense stare she was giving her sent chills up her spine. She was indeed serious about this and Serena could see the deep concern in her eyes. No one had ever shown her such concern in such a long time that it felt foreign. Darien on the other hand remained silent as he looked on at the scene before him. The blond haired girl nodded as if thinking over what Muriel said but she couldn't help the uneasy feeling she was getting. A slight breeze brushed against her hair and she shivered at the thought that something wasn't right. She exhaled.

"Thank you Ms. Muriel." she began turning her eyes towards Darien, "I know what you're saying is true. But I was forced into this lifestyle and I don't think I can get out of it, at least right now."

Serena gasped looking at the table, a shadow casting on it and hovering behind her. Darien and Muriel looked up towards the figure behind the young girl. The expression on their faces said it all. It was some but she had a feeling who it was and it wasn't someone she wanted to see right now.

"Serena…" came a voice she knew too well, "I've been looking for you."

She gasped refusing to turn around.

'_No.'_

* * *

_Well that's it. Sorry for the delay again but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I did my best. Please check out my other Sailor Moon stories. Thanks again for all the reviews and kind words, leave your comments and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Bye!_

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_


End file.
